The Almost Copy
by AliasCWN
Summary: Can there be someone out there like Tully?
1. Chapter 1

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

"Alvin J. Titus, that's my name. I can outshoot any guy on this base and I can outfight anybody here with fists or knives."

Tully and Hitch listened to the boasting of the tall muscular soldier at the bar and shook their heads.

"A one-man army," Hitch chuckled. "With him here what does the Army need us for?"

"Don't underestimate Alvin," the guy at the next table warned. "He brags a lot but he can usually back it up with whatever action he can find."

"Do you mean he goes around hunting trouble?" Tully asked their friendly informant.

"No, not really," the other soldier answered with a shake of his head. "He usually just makes his brags and then proceeds to inform everyone in the room how he can drink them under the table. He does too."

"Yeah I'm guessing he's had lots of practice with that," Tully nodded thoughtfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Their talkative neighbor demanded. "Alvin's a friend of mine."

"Then you know where he grew up?"

"Sure, it's no secret," their neighbor answered. "He grew up in the mountains of Tennessee."

"I thought I recognized the accent," Tully nodded. "I knew some people from there and he talked like them." Tully nodded thoughtfully as if lost in thought. "Unless I miss my guess, he was probably weaned off milk and went straight to moonshine. They can handle their liquor, a lot of the folks from the mountains are like that. Most of them never had much money either. He's probably a good shot too. Kids in the mountains learn to make every shot count because they don't have any shells to spare and they need the meat. It's make the shot count or starve. It's a pretty easy choice."

"How would you know that?"

"Because that's how Tully grew up too," Hitch answered before Tully could say anything.

"I never had it that bad," Tully insisted. "My pappy always made sure we had enough to eat and all the things we really needed. There were a lot of folks a lot worse off than we were."

The other soldier nodded as he glanced toward the bar. "Alvin's father died when he was just a kid. He's been the man of his family for most of his life. He's had to provide for his mom and his brothers all by himself."

"It must have been hard on his family when he got called up for the army," Tully answered.

"Yeah it was," their new friend replied. "Alvin says his younger brother took over the family until he gets back. He says his brother will take care of everyone but he's too young for all of that responsibility. Alvin feels really bad about leaving it all on his shoulders. Alvin worries about them all the time."

"I'll bet he does," Tully agreed. "That's a lot to have on your mind, especially during battles."

"Alvin does okay."

Tully nodded again. "Well you take care, we have to get back to our room, our sergeant likes us to get back early." With another nod he turned to leave the bar. Hitch fell in behind him and followed him out.

"Do you think he's as good as he claims?" Hitch asked as they walked toward their quarters.

"Maybe." Tully shrugged. "A lot of those boys are good shots. Like I said, they have to be if they don't want their families to starve. Considering his background, it wouldn't surprise me at all if he was an excellent shot."

"And outfighting everyone?"

Tully smiled. "I guess that would depend on his opponent. He's probably been in his share of scraps over the years. Next to shooting fighting is their favorite pastime and they learn all kinds of tricks that they don't teach you in the army. He looked strong; he may be a pretty good fighter too. Can he beat anybody? That's a bit of a stretch. There are too many things affecting the outcome to say either way for sure. Let's face it; sooner or later he's going to run into somebody who is just as tough and may have more incentive to win."

Hitch shook his head. "If that were me, I wouldn't be going around making brags like that; it just invites someone to take the challenge."

Tully shrugged. "Maybe that's his way of dealing with all of the stress he's under. A good fight can relieve a lot of stress."

"Even if you lose?"

"Even if you lose," Tully nodded.

"If I'm going to fight, I'd rather not lose," Hitch declared.

"Yeah, me too," Tully grinned.

"Do you think that Alvin fellow will find himself a fight tonight?"

Tully shrugged. "I don't know, could be."

"If he does he may not have to fight alone. It sounded like his friends would support him if he gets himself outnumbered."

"That could be good or bad."

"What do you mean?" Hitch asked.

"Good that he has someone to watch his back, but bad that he'd be responsible for all of them getting picked up by the MPs."

"I guess I never considered that," Hitch nodded, "I sure hope he did."

"It sounds like he's done this before so I'm sure they know what to expect." Tully reasoned.

"They must really like him to stick up for him knowing how much trouble he gets into."

"Yeah, I guess they must. Anyway, it's not our problem. I'm just glad we got out of there before anything got started. We'd better get to bed, Sarge wants to leave early in the morning."

"Where are we taking that convoy anyway?"

Tully shrugged. "Doc didn't say, he just said that we were on escort duty again."

"Did he say what the convoy was carrying?"

"The usual supplies," Tully answered. "We're taking fuel, food, and ammo to one of the frontline bases. Oh, and we're taking some replacements in too. I guess they've been having trouble with the krauts trying to move into their territory."

"That narrows it down," Hitch answered. "I heard there was some fighting along the lines."

"Does it really matter where we're going?" Tully asked.

"Not really," Hitch grinned. "Anywhere is better than sitting around the base bored out of our skulls."

"You got that right." Tully paused and looked sideways at the other private.

"What? What's wrong Tully?"

"I just hoped we didn't just jinx this mission. You know what Sarge always says, be careful what you ask for, you might just get it."

Hitch shook his head and chuckled. "Okay, no more grumbling about being bored."

"Too late," Tully grinned, "you've been grumbling all day."

"Hey! I wasn't the only one!" Hitch yelped indignantly.

"I know, I'm guilty too; I'm just saying, it may be too late to take it back now."

"Then I guess we'd better get some rest so we're ready for whatever comes along."

The two privates stepped into their room and prepared for bed. Minutes later they were both sound asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

"Are the jeeps all ready?"

Tully and Hitch looked up from checking their jeeps and nodded as Troy and Moffitt approached.

"Did you get plenty of rest last night?" Troy continued.

"We went to bed early," Tully answered with a nod.

"How early?"

"We only had one beer Sarge."

"Okay. We're heading into an area that the Germans are trying to retake and I need you alert."

Both privates nodded.

"The convoy is ready Troy." Moffitt announced after seeing the commander of the convoy waving at them.

"Okay." Troy took his goggles from the jeep and draped them around his neck. Swinging into his seat he nodded at the others. "Let's shake it."

The jeeps led the way off the base. Fourteen trucks lined up behind them, eleven loaded with supplies and three loaded with troops. Two other jeeps carried the officers who were in charge of keeping the convoy on track and on time.

At noon Troy signaled for a stop. The jeeps led the way to a wadi large enough to hold the entire convoy. Troy had Hitch locate the convoy commander. As the two jeeps stopped side by side the sergeant checked the position of the trucks.

"Is everything all right Sergeant?"

"Yes sir," Troy nodded. "Moffitt says that this is the best place to stop for lunch while we let the engines cool down. If you want to let the men get something to eat and stretch their legs, we can take a look up ahead. We're into disputed territory now and we need to be more cautious from here on out. Maybe if canteens are getting low the men can refill them now while they have the time. They should top them off from the barrels, they may not get another chance until we stop for the night."

"I'll pass the word on to the men," Lieutenant Quick nodded. "Anything in particular we should tell the guards to be on the alert for until you get back?"

"Just the usual," Troy grinned. "Only krauts, Arabs, planes, columns, patrols…"

"Okay, okay, I get the message," Lieutenant Quick laughed. "I'll just tell them to stay alert and suspect everything and everyone."

"That should about cover it," Troy replied, still grinning. "We'll do a quick recon and get back as soon as we can. I don't have to remind you to tell your men not to shoot at us."

"No, you don't," the lieutenant replied. "I'll make sure to remind them to hold their fire until they can identify their targets."

"Don't forget that the Germans are trying to retake this area," Moffitt reminded the officer.

"Again Sergeant, you don't need to remind me, this isn't my first rodeo."

"Stay safe sir, we'll be back within the hour," Troy promised.

"See that you are Sergeant, we'd hate to lose you."

"We wouldn't like that too much either," Troy responded. "The new troops lieutenant, how are they holding up?"

Lieutenant Quick made a face. "Some of them drank a little too much last night and are feeling the after effects. I heard the MPs were called in to break up a fight but all of the combatants were gone before they got there."

"At least some of them must have been sober enough to be thinking straight."

"Just not sober enough to stay out of trouble," the officer growled. "I hope there aren't any troublemakers among this bunch, the base where we're headed isn't that big."

"From what I hear the Germans are giving them more enough trouble to go around," Troy answered. "Our guys aren't going to have much time to fight among themselves."

"I just hope these guys realize that."

"Let's just hope that the krauts don't show them before we reach the base." Troy gave the lieutenant a quick nod before turning to order his driver to move out.

Lieutenant Quick watched them go with a worried frown before sighing and going to check on his convoy. The new men were gathered around the truck carrying water refilling their canteens. Those who were finished were walking around the other trucks stretching their legs. The officer noted with satisfaction that they all appeared alert despite their activities the previous night. The lieutenant headed out to check on his sentries, leaving the new men to stretch and get some air.

His sergeant had posted men on all four sides of the wadi. Even as the lieutenant approached the sergeant was doing his own checks on their security.

"Is everything all right sergeant?"

"Yes sir," the sergeant nodded. "I was just checking on the sentries, sir. We passed into enemy territory over an hour ago Lieutenant."

"Yes, I know," the officer nodded. "Sergeant Troy reminded me of that fact too. From here on out the men are going to have to be extra alert."

"I'll see to it sir," the sergeant promised. "I don't see Troy's jeeps sir. Did they leave to do some scouting?"

"Yes they did," the officer acknowledged. "Troy wanted to see what was ahead of us."

"Smart move," the sergeant agreed, "there are plenty of places out here for them to ambush us."

"Sergeant Troy seems to agree with you sergeant," Lieutenant Quick smiled.

"Yeah," the sergeant smiled. "Troy and his guys know this desert pretty well. If they're worried then maybe I ought to double the guards."

"Maybe you should sergeant," the officer agreed. "Use some of the new men if you need them, the practice will be good for them."

"I hope they're quick learners Lieutenant, they're headed into some deep sh** out there."

"I hope so too sergeant, they aren't going to have much time to learn." The officer looked across the desert around them and controlled a shiver. "Some soldiers consider the desert beautiful, but when I look across it all I see is death. Even the things that grow out here struggle to survive and none of them seem to last very long."

"That's just the way it is on the desert Lieutenant." The sergeant followed the officer's gaze. "It's a harsh place but it has it's moments. There is a lot of death out here but you can't blame it all on the environment. Humans have to take some of the blame too."

The officer looked back at the sergeant with a haunted look in his eyes. "I understand that sergeant, but it still seems like a lonely place to die." The lieutenant paused before shaking himself out of his mood. "Forgive me, I didn't mean to sound so negative. It's just that this place gets to me sometimes. There is so much space with nothing in it. I guess I'm just a city boy at heart, I like lots of people around me."

"You're not alone sir, the men and I are here."

"Thank you sergeant, that does help. I hope we can keep this discussion between us. I'd rather the men didn't know about it."

"No problem sir, I've forgotten what we were talking about already."

"I'm going to go check on the new men." Lieutenant Quick headed for the trucks without a backward glance. "I'll let you handled increasing our security. Use some of the new men if you need them, they can use the practice." The officer called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"I'll take care of it sir." The sergeant promised the officer's back.

Lieutenant Quick checked on each of the three trucks containing recruits. Their non-com had everything under control. The men had all refilled their canteens, stretched their legs in the confines of the wadi, and were eating their lunch when the officer stopped to check on them. He took the time to inform each group that they were in dangerous territory and that they needed to remain alert. He noted with satisfaction that despite having been told to relax earlier it hadn't stopped them from keeping their weapons near. He saw plenty of them scanning the top edges of the wadi while they ate. Convinced that they wouldn't be caught off-guard the officer picked up some k-rations for his own meal. Finding a seat in one of the truck cabs he opened the foil packet and began to eat. Twelve minutes later he was fighting for his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 3

"Sarge!"

Troy leaned forward to better hear what his driver wanted to say. "What is it?"

"Dust," Hitch answered, "it looks like it's headed toward the convoy."

"Maybe they'll bypass the wadi with the convoy." Troy called back. They were several miles from where the convoy waited and Troy had sent Moffitt and Tully to check another possible ambush site.

"Can we afford to take that chance?" Hitch yelled back. "The guards may not see them until it's too late if they do happen upon the wadi."

Troy glance around in search of the other jeep. A frown marred his handsome features as he considered the situation. There was still no sign of Moffitt and Tully when he tapped Hitch on the shoulder. "Head back to the column, we have to warn them." His driver nodded and turned the jeep.

The trip back was fast and reckless. Troy kept a sharp eye out for ambushes but that didn't slow them down. Hitch barreled toward the hidden convoy without regard for their own safety. The jeep reached the one end of the wadi at the same time as the first German patrol cars.

Troy announced their presence by opening fire with the 50 at the same time the Germans fired on the parked trucks. Hitch swerved away from the wadi, hoping to tease the patrol into chasing them. He twisted the wheel and drove back when the Germans didn't take the bait.

The 50 chattered as bullets tore into the crews of the two German cars. Hot shell casings fell all around Troy's feet as the belt cycled through the big gun. One by one the German soldiers either jumped or fell from the cars. Those few who jumped were trapped between the attacking jeep and the men from the convoy. Realizing their fate if they didn't surrender, the German soldiers tossed their weapons to the sand next to their vehicles and put their hands in the air. Stepping around the patrol cars they waited for the Allies to take them prisoner.

Gunfire from the other end of the wadi drew attention in that direction. The men from the convoy once again took cover and returned the fire raining down on them. With their attention directed toward the new threat the surrendering Germans were momentarily forgotten. Seeing an opportunity, the German soldiers dove for the weapons they had just discarded. As their hands closed around the weapons Troy and Hitch reminded them of the presence of the jeep. Having committed themselves a second time the Germans fought to the last man.

Moffitt and Tully drove around a hill to see Troy and Hitch high-tailing it toward the wadi where the convoy waited. Tully glanced back to ask Moffitt for instructions. "They're headed for the eastern end of the wadi," the Brit called, "let's head for the other end and see if we can be of any assistance."

Tully nodded and bit down on his matchstick. Trusting Moffitt to watch for ambushes he pushed the jeep to try to reach the end of the wadi at the same time the other jeep reached the other end. Troy's gun shattered the quiet of the desert before they reached their destination.

"German patrol!"

The Brit's shouted warning drew Tully's attention to the road leading up to the wadi. Two German patrol cars were racing to cut off the exit from the wadi. Knowing that if they blocked the exit the convoy would be trapped, Tully angled toward the cars.

Swinging in behind the patrol cars Tully brought Moffitt within range fast. The 50 out-gunned any weapons the patrol cars carried giving the Allies the advantage. Moffitt began to fire as soon as he had a clear target, surprising the German crews. Their return fire was uncomfortably accurate considering it was fired from a vehicle bouncing over uneven sand. Moffitt was forced to duck as the bullets whizzed past his head.

"Sarge!"

Tully's shouted warning and evasive maneuvers confused the sergeant at first. It was their custom to ignore return fire unless it posed an immediate and deadly threat, or, someone was injured. Moffitt leaned forward to check Tully for bullet wounds. Seeing no sign of an injury he began to search for another reason why Tully would break off the chase.

He got his answer when heads began to pop up out of the sand at the top of the hill overlooking the wadi. Bullets from their rifles began to hit the jeep as Tully turned away.

"We can't allow them to trap the convoy in the wadi," Moffitt called. "They won't stand a chance if they can't get the trucks clear."

Tully nodded and turned back to make another run at the cars attempting to block the exit. The 50 caliber bullets hit the gas tank on one of the cars and it burst into flames, partially blocking the road out of the wadi. The driver of the second patrol car turned his car sideways in the remaining gap and the entire crew abandoned the vehicle. Moffitt got several of them before they could reach the support of the soldiers positioned above the wadi.

"We must help the convoy! They're trapped in there!"

Tully nodded again and put the sergeant in position to battle it out with the soldiers above them.

The Germans had the high ground and the benefit of firing from a still position. Moffitt was in a bouncing, moving jeep but his gun had the longer range. Hot lead flew back and forth as each side sought to use their advantage to conquer the other. Tully kept the jeep dodging while taking Moffitt back and forth along the full length of the wadi. The Germans had the advantage of numbers but they were facing fire from both their flank and their front. They couldn't take cover on the other side of the crest of the wadi without exposing themselves to fire from the convoy trapped below. Facing Moffitt without adequate cover, they fought bravely despite the circumstances. It may not have been what they expected when they took their positions but they made the most of it.

On the other side of the wadi the soldiers positioned at the top of the dune continued their attack. Some of them looked across the distance and wondered what was happening but they were soon forced to concentrate on their own problems. The Americans below had organized quickly and were putting up a tough fight. If that wasn't bad enough, the other jeep soon began a siege on their position.

Troy and Hitch finished off the Germans from the two patrol cars and headed around the dune to give Moffitt and Tully a hand. Realizing what must have happened they circled around the dune from the other direction. Catching the surprised Germans in the open they began to even the odds. Attacking in much the same manner as Moffitt and Tully they soon had the Germans on the defensive. Now the remaining Germans found themselves facing an enemy on two fronts at the same time. Some continued to concentrate on the Americans below while others turned to face the darting jeeps.

Realizing that the Germans were distracted and unorganized Lieutenant Quick ordered the men at this command to put increased pressure on the German lines. Their determined charge so unnerved the German commander that he decided that his attack was doomed to fail. Screaming at his men to retreat the officer led the charge toward their own vehicles.

Seeing the Germans running toward their own trucks Troy and Moffitt broke off the attack, allowing the fleeing Germans to reach their vehicles and clear out of the area.

With the help of Lieutenant Quick's men the survivors who were left behind were soon rounded up and taken prisoner. Troy had Hitch pull their jeep up next to the lieutenant as he inspected the condition of the convoy.

"What happened Sergeant?" The lieutenant demanded as soon as the jeep rolled to a stop.

"They snuck up on us Lieutenant," Troy answered. "We must have missed them when we did our sweeps to the sides. They waited until we passed them by and then moved in on you from both sides. If we hadn't spotted their dust trail we may not have gotten back in time to help you out."

The officer looked at the destruction around him and nodded. "They blocked the exits, they had us right where they wanted us."

"Your men put up a good fight sir."

"We may have held out for a while but I'm certain that they radioed our position to their base. They probably have more troops headed this way as we speak."

"Most likely," Troy agreed. "I have Moffitt making sure they are really leaving. How much damage did they manage to do?"

"Most of the trucks are okay. We did lose one that was carrying troops. At least we won't have to transfer a lot of supplies to another truck. We'll have to crowd all of the men into two trucks. It will be crowded but they'll have to fit."

"What about the wounded?"

"Nine wounded, two dead," the officer reported. "We also picked up eleven prisoners. Nine of them are wounded."

"The wounded are going to take up more room than the able-bodied men. It will take one truck just for the wounded." Troy warned.

"You're right, of course, but we can't leave wounded men behind."

"No sir, we can't," Troy agreed. "If I could make a suggestion."

"I'll take any reasonable idea into consideration," The lieutenant promised.

"We have three captured German patrol cars," Troy explained. "At least I think they'll all run. I can have Hitch check them to be sure. We can fit eighteen to twenty men in those cars, depending on the size of the men. It would be tight but they wouldn't have to walk."

"Do it Sergeant. Let me know if there's a problem," the officer agreed. "The trucks should be ready to move out in about twenty minutes. The medics are working on the wounded now but they are almost finished. I'd like to be on the move as soon as possible."

"I'll send Hitch to check out the cars," Troy answered. "Moffitt and Tully should be back soon and we can get moving right away. We'll have to be on the lookout for more columns and patrols. My men and I will stay ahead of the convoy and try to head off any problems."

"Good enough Sergeant. If you'll excuse me, I have to see to my men."

The lieutenant walked away and Troy went in search of Hitch. After sending the private to check the patrol cars he took a walk around the convoy. Everywhere he looked men were keeping busy. Even those who weren't on guard were watching the desert around them. To Troy they all looked ready to take the Germans on again. Satisfied that the new men were handling it well Troy went in search of the sentries. He was standing with them when Moffitt returned and reported that the Germans had left the area.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 4

"It looks like the Germans kept going," Troy reported.

The officer nodded. "What about those patrol cars?"

"Hitch says we can use them sir," Troy confirmed. "The fourth one is toast but three of them came through the battle in pretty good shape."

"How many men can we pack in them?" The officer smiled at Troy. "You were correct earlier, the wounded are taking up a lot of space, much more than anticipated. The last truck can't handle all of the able-bodied men that are left over."

"The Germans usually put four to a car but they are leaving room for them to fight from the car, we won't need that," Troy explained. "I figure we can fit six comfortably in each car."

"What if we're attacked again?"

"It would be close but they could fight if they needed to," Troy answered. "I would rather see them try to outrun any trouble." The sergeant smiled. "We're going to be doing our best to avoid another fight."

"We tried to avoid this one," The lieutenant pointed out wryly.

"They are out there sir, but it's a big desert," Moffitt added. "There are no guarantees, but we do our best."

"I'm not complaining," Lieutenant Quick answered hastily. "Your team does a darn good job…but this convoy is my responsibility, and I am kind of anxious to get it to our destination in one piece."

"That's our goal as well Lieutenant."

"I know," the officer smiled. "Carry on men, I will try to keep my anxiety to myself from here on out."

"Say what you think Lieutenant," Troy encouraged. "At least with you we know just where we stand. There is nothing wrong with being nervous. In fact, this particular situation does seem to warrant a certain degree of concern. Nervous may even keep some of us alive. When you start getting complacent I'll really start to worry."

"Duly noted Sergeant." Lieutenant Quick looked relieved. "I'll have my sergeant send eighteen men to ride in the patrol cars. Whenever you and your men are ready, I think the convoy may be prepared to move out."

"Send six men to the car in front of the convoy and twelve men to the two cars behind us," Troy nodded. "I'll have my men move the fourth car out of your way."

Tully and Hitch had ropes attached to their jeeps and were preparing to pull the disabled patrol car out of the way when the six men arrived. The men watched as they worked together to pull the car to the side of the road.

"Hey Alvin, those are the guys I told you about!"

Tully looked over to see the soldier who had talked to them in the bar the previous night.

"Get those ropes loose so we can get out of here!"

Troy's call drew Tully's attention back to the task at hand. Scrambling from his jeep he jerked on the knot to release the rope.

"Need any help?"

Tully grinned at the soldier making the offer. "Sure, untie the other end while I coil this up." He began to wrap the rope around his arm so he could return it to the jeep.

"Chris says you were at the bar last night."

"Yep," Tully answered.

"He says he thinks you grew up somewhere near me."

"Kentucky," Tully nodded.

"I was sort of hoping you'd say Tennessee."

"Nope, Kentucky," Tully answered.

"Kentucky is almost as good," the other soldier answered with a slight frown.

"Almost?"

"You know what I mean," the soldier smiled boldly. "I can't help it if I think Tennessee is the best state in the whole country." His smile was contagious and Tully couldn't help smiling back at him.

Tully laughed as he answered. "It has it's good points…"

"What does Kentucky have going for it?" the other soldier challenged.

"Just some of the best moonshine ever made," Tully bragged. His grin widened as the other soldier looked surprise.

"I've tasted me some of that shine," the other soldier nodded, "and I can't agree that's it's the best, but it is good, I'll give you that."

"Then you've never tasted my cousin's shine," Tully grinned.

The other soldier stared at Tully for a minute before smiling broadly. Thrusting his hand out he introduced himself. "Alvin J. Titus."

"Tully Pettigrew."

"You wouldn't happen to have any samples of that fine shine with you, would you?" Alvin looked around to check for officers before looking at Tully hopefully.

"Not hardly," Tully grinned.

"Too bad," Titus shook his head. "Fighting krauts is thirsty work."

"Work better done with a clear head," Tully warned.

"I can handle my shine," Titus protested.

"So I heard," Tully acknowledged, "but it's still better not to take any chances. The way I hear it your family really needs you to come home when this war is over."

"Yeah they do," Titus nodded soberly. "And I plan on doing just that."

"I hope you do," Tully answered, "but right now we really need to get moving."

"I'm supposed to ride in this car." Titus pointed to the salvaged patrol car. "The lieutenant said you checked it out."

"My buddy did," Tully answered. "He knows what he's doing. He says it will get you to the base."

"Okay, I guess we should get going then."

"Good idea," Troy called from his jeep. "If you two are done talking maybe you could get into your vehicles."

"Right Sarge." Tully hurried to his jeep.

Titus threw Troy a glare before joining the five other men in the patrol car.

Tully's jeep led out while Troy had Hitch hang back and bring up the rear of the convoy. One by one the trucks followed Tully's jeep and the patrol car. With the other two patrol cars following the trucks Hitch fell in behind.

Several times they saw dust in the distance but continuous checks by the jeeps convinced the sergeants that the enemy had lost track of them. The lieutenant had given orders for the trucks to travel slowly so that their own dust trail wouldn't reveal their location. The wadi was hours behind them before Moffitt called a halt to allow the overheated engines to cool.

"You been out here long?"

Tully turned from filling his gas tank to face Alvin. "Long enough." He looked at the five men who stood behind the big private from Tennessee. Seeing the soldier he had talked to at the bar he nodded a greeting.

Seeing the gesture, Alvin pointed at the soldier. "You remember Chris, right?"

"We've met but we didn't get around to exchanging names," Tully admitted.

"Well that's Chris," Alvin continued. He went on to introduce the other four men. "They're good men to have at your back."

Tully nodded and waited for Alvin to get to his point.

"You saved our necks back there, we just wanted you to know that we won't forget it."

"Just doing our jobs," Tully answered.

"Just the same," Alvin continued, "maybe we could return the favor some time."

"Could be," Tully replied. "We get sent out to this base quite a bit."

"You mean we aren't going to be stationed at the same base?"

"No," Tully answered. "We're headed back as soon as the convoy reaches its destination. "If the trucks go back right away we'll most likely escort them back to our base."

"And if they don't go back?"

"Then we'll head back on our own," Tully explained with a shrug.

"Just the four of you?" Chris asked.

"Just us," Tully nodded.

"I hope you make it," Alvin said with a shake of his head. "Those krauts are probably still out there."

"Probably," Tully agreed, "but we have our jeeps and the krauts don't have anything on wheels that can catch them."

"Did you fix them up yourself?" Alvin eyed the jeeps with interest.

"Hitch and I take care of them," Tully nodded. "They can move."

"Hitch? Is that your buddy?"

"Mark Hitchcock," Tully nodded. "These jeeps won't outrun a revenuer but the krauts don't have any vehicles that can keep up with them." Tully smiled. "Other than planes, that is."

Alvin ignored the last comment to concentrate on the first part of the answer. "Did you run shine too?"

"Before I joined the army," Tully nodded.

"Ever get caught?"

"Not even close." Tully smiled.

That started the discussion about cars and engines that lasted until Hitch arrived to break it up by announcing that they were moving out. Troy climbed into his jeep before any more introductions could be made.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

"How long do you think it will take us to reach the base at this speed?"

Troy had stopped to give Lieutenant Quick a rundown on their progress.

"We should be there before dark," Troy estimated. "Taking the different route took us longer but it was safer. I think it was worth the risk. You can be sure that the krauts who survived that last attack radioed our position and course to everyone who would listen."

"We didn't run into any more of their patrols."

"But we saw their dust," Troy argued. "It's a big desert Lieutenant, they can't cover all of it."

"Are you saying you think we're safe now?"

"Not at all," Troy answered. "I'm just saying that we managed to slip past them so far. They know we're out here and they don't want us to reach the base. They're still looking for us. The danger will increase as we get closer to the base, they know that's where we're headed."

"Will we have to fight our way in?"

"Let's hope not," Troy shrugged.

"Somehow that's not quite the answer I was hoping to hear."

Troy smiled. "We'll run ahead and make sure the coast is clear before the trucks leave the protection of the hills." He glanced back at the line of trucks following the officer's jeep. "If we run into any trouble you can always send the men in the patrol cars back to help defend the convoy. Maybe seeing their own cars coming at them will confuse them long enough for the convoy to get clear."

"But we can't count on that."

"No sir, we can't," Troy agreed, "that's why we're going to check ahead before we break out into the open. But those cars can move around easier than those trucks so you might keep it in mind."

"I'll do that sergeant."

"We'll pick up speed once we're closer to the base."

Lieutenant Quick frowned. "Won't that make it easier to run headfirst into a trap?"

"If we stayed on course it might," Troy nodded. "A couple of miles before we reach the base we'll cut our speed and change course again. If they have an ambush set up they'll have to expose themselves to adjust for our new course."

The officer nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense Sergeant, we'll be ready to follow your lead."

"Hitch, let's circle the convoy again."

The jeep pulled ahead and Lieutenant Quick watched it go with concern.

"Trouble Lieutenant?"

The officer twisted to face the sergeant sitting next to him. "Not yet Sergeant," the officer shrugged, "but there may be before we get this convoy safely to the base." The lieutenant indicated the departing jeep. "Sergeant Troy seems to think the enemy may be waiting for us closer to the base."

"It makes sense Lieutenant," the sergeant nodded, "they know we're headed that way. They won't get too close to the base but it narrows our options and makes it easier for them to locate us."

"That's what Troy says."

The sergeant nodded again. "That outfit knows what they're talking about sir. They've been out here long enough to have the krauts pretty well figured out."

"Troy doesn't seem to be too worried just yet."

"Then I'd try to relax while you can sir," the sergeant suggested. "They'll let you know when to start worrying. They've escorted their fair share of convoys and their record speaks for itself."

"I can't help it Sergeant, I guess I'm just a natural worrier."

"I guess it's all right as long as the men don't notice," the sergeant replied. "They tend to have more confidence if their officers aren't on edge."

"Duly noted Sergeant, I'll try to keep it to myself. How are the new men dealing with the tension?"

The sergeant smiled. "They're a good bunch sir. They handled themselves like veterans during the battle. That big private, Titus, he seems to be the leader. He stayed cool and had them all in position before I even had a chance to give any orders. They'll make a good addition to the base defenses Lieutenant."

"We can certainly use them. Jerry's been hitting us pretty hard lately." The officer answered.

"I heard a rumor that headquarters is planning to take care of that problem pretty soon. The story is that there is something in the works that will keep Jerry so busy he'll forget all about us."

"Scuttlebutt Sergeant," Lieutenant Quick warned. "Don't let that get around where Jerry might hear it."

"No sir."

"Make sure the men refill their canteens. We'll be moving out soon and they might not get another chance until after we reach the base. Maybe you should check and see to it that they're all drinking enough water, the new men aren't acclimated to the desert yet."

"Already done sir. Like I said, they're going to be a good addition to the base's defense. They pick things up real quick and they're anxious to learn. They had all of that done ten minutes after we stopped. That big private even had volunteers acting as extra guards. He said he didn't want a repeat of earlier."

"Something we have in common," Lieutenant Quick smiled.

"He's a natural leader sir. He looks out for the others whenever he can."

"I'll keep that in mind if I ever need to promote anyone."

"The men will follow him sir."

Lieutenant Quick nodded. "Tell the men to be ready, I'm going to check with Troy."

Troy was talking to Moffitt and they had a map spread out on the hood of one of the jeeps. The lieutenant walked up as Moffitt ran a dirty finger across the surface of the map.

"This is the route we were originally going to take." He pointed to a smudge on the map. "This is the wadi where we were attacked. If Jerry thinks we are still in that area it might be possible to sneak around this way and reach the base undetected." His fingers traced another line on the well-creased surface.

"But we saw dust here and here," Troy responded by indicating several points on the map.

"True, but they were both moving toward our former route," Moffitt replied. "That would seem to indicate that they don't know we've changed course."

"How do we know that it wasn't a trick to make us think they were headed that way?" Lieutenant Quick interrupted.

"We don't," the British sergeant answered. "All we can do is keep checking ahead and staying alert. We can stay out in the open so they can't jump us without giving us a little warning but that makes it easier for them to spot us. Staying close to the hill still offers us a small amount of protection. There is no way to guarantee that they won't find us again."

"It's up to you Lieutenant," Troy addressed the officer. "Do we use the hills for cover or do you want to stay in the open where they have to come out and get us?"

The officer considered his options and sighed. "It's a crap shoot Sergeant, all we can do is roll the dice and hope they come up with something we can live with. Personally, I think I prefer to see them coming."

"All right Lieutenant, we'll stay in the open and keep our eyes open for any dust. We're close enough to the base that we can make a run for it if we're jumped. We should tell the drivers to move it out sir."

Lieutenant Quick nodded. "See you at the base Sergeant."

"Good luck Lieutenant."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 6

The sun was going down and the Germans had still not put in an appearance. Troy had both jeeps running ahead of the convoy watching for possible ambushes. The closer they got to the base the more cautious they became. Glancing behind them Troy squinted as the setting sun's beams hit him in the eyes.

"They could hit us from behind and we wouldn't see them until they were almost on us. I can't see a thing back there." He complained to this driver.

"At the first shot the lieutenant will order all of the trucks to make a run for the base," Hitch answered. He blew a bubble and played with it with his tongue.

"We can run for the base but a couple of halftracks can do a lot of damage before we can get out of range," Troy warned.

"We've been checking behind us Sarge, we didn't find any sign of them. If they're out here they're probably in front of us. That means we can use the sun against them." The bubble popped as Hitch spoke and the private had to blow another one.

Not for the first time Troy wondered why Hitch blew the bubbles while he was driving. They had to be covered in grit from all of the dust stirred up by the jeep. He smiled as he saw Hitch make a face and shift the gum in his mouth. He could almost hear the private's teeth scraping against the sand that settled on the bubbles.

Scanning the desert ahead of them with binoculars Troy nodded to his driver. "Those hills to the left could hide a small army and we have to pass right by them to get to the base."

Hitch nodded and smiled. "I take it we're going to go check them out?"

"Unless you have something better to do," Troy answered without taking his eyes from the hills.

"Nope, I'm not doing anything else," Hitch grinned. He turned slightly toward the hills and blew another bubble. Troy heard it pop as he watched the hills.

"Dang!"

Troy looked over to see Hitch's nose and chin covered with the remnants of the bubble. Hitch was trying to get it off with his tongue. Troy smiled as he watched his driver try in vain to clean the mess. The sticky residue was going to collect even more dust before Hitch had a chance to clean his face properly. Troy laughed as he pictured the results.

"What's so funny?"

"Just wait until Tully sees that face," Troy laughed again. "All of that gum is going to collect a lot of dust. You're going to have a brown nose and a goatee."

"I'm glad somebody is enjoying it."

Troy smiled. "Maybe you should take up chewing on matchsticks."

"No thanks, it's just not the same."

"Al least they don't explode in your face."

"They don't taste near as good either," Hitch replied. "And they don't keep my mouth moist."

"Yeah, I can see where all of that sand keeps your mouth moist," Troy drawled.

Hitch just grinned and kept licking at the gum. He was going nearly cross-eyed trying to see what he had missed.

Troy glanced back to see if Moffitt and Tully were following them. The other jeep was closer to the convoy and Moffitt was looking the other way. Tully had seen them veer off but as yet he hadn't turned to follow. Troy twisted around to wave at him when the jeep suddenly jerked to the side.

"Sarge!"

Troy twisted back to see several patrol cars rushing toward them from the hills to the left. Reaching behind him the sergeant grabbed the base of the 50 and swung over the back of the seat. He lowered the barrel of the big gun and Hitch reached up to pull the dust cover. Looking back Troy saw Tully racing to catch up. When he looked at the patrol cars again he saw the two halftracks and the tank that were behind them. The sound of Troy's gun alerted the rest of the convoy.

Lieutenant Quick got on the radio and ordered all of the trucks to make a run for the base. He watched as the two jeeps raced out to meet the enemy. The patrol cars turned toward Troy and Hitch. The tank and the halftracks continued toward the convoy.

One patrol car was in flames and the others were in pursuit of Troy's jeep when Tully and Moffitt arrived to join the fray. A second patrol car stopped as the crew fell victim to Troy's gun. Seeing Moffitt and Tully headed for them Troy waved them off. He returned his attention to the last patrol car as Moffitt and Tully turned to head off the halftracks. Hitch twisted the wheel and managed to dodge a shell from the tank. He was prepared to run but the tank continued after the convoy, leaving them to face the patrol car. Circling around so that the sun was to their backs Hitch took Troy after the final car.

Another boom alerted them to the tank firing at the fleeing trucks. The German commander, perhaps realizing that his tank could never catch the faster trucks, had ordered his armored vehicles to stop and shoot at the convoy. They hadn't found the range yet but it was only a matter of time. The trucks had no defense against the iron monster except their speed. The lieutenant ordered them to spread out as they headed for the safety of the base. A shell from one of the halftracks exploded in front of one of the trucks. The crew adjusted their aim and prepared to fire again.

Moffitt's gun distracted the crew as they attempted to reload the cannon on the halftrack. Taking advantage of the sun's position, Moffitt and Tully attacked the halftracks.

Troy yelled at Hitch to get him closer to the final car. The German crew knew they were behind them and were attempting to evade them. Bullets sent spurts of sand up in the path of the pursuing jeep but the gunners in the patrol car couldn't hold on and fire accurately at the same time. They elected to hold on to keep from being tossed from the bouncing car. Troy opened fire the minute they got in range. The patrol car swerved as bullets whistled past the driver's ears. The German driver twisted in his seat to look over his shoulder. When he twisted back he saw the rocks in front of his car. He jerked the wheel, trying to avoid the obstruction in his path. The front tire of the patrol car hit a large rock protruding from the desert floor and the entire car jerked around in a half circle. The driver managed to stay in his seat but the rest of the car's crew were thrown through the air. Those who survived the landing had the fight knocked out of them. They sprawled in the sand in a daze as the jeep barreled past. Troy took another shot at the damaged car. The driver jerked under the impact of the large caliber bullets but tried to keep control of the car. His body slumped over the wheel as the car hit another rock and came to a stop.

In the meantime, Moffitt and Tully were engaging one of the halftracks. The armored vehicle was trying to pin the faster jeep down as its crew tried to find the correct range. Tully kept swerving and dodging while giving Moffitt clear shots at the halftrack's crew. The gunner in the back was the first one to fall. His body was pushed to the side as another of the crew took his place, only to fall as Moffitt opened fire again. A third man reached for the gun and was thrown off balance as the halftrack swerved when bullets whistled past the driver's ears. Dodging the expected bullets, the driver turned toward the second halftrack as it fired at the trucks.

The driver of the second halftrack was holding his position as his crew attempted to hit the fast-moving trucks. He didn't notice the jeep chasing the halftrack that was coming toward him. When the other halftrack drove right past he turned to watch its progress, wondering where it was going. The grenade that landed in the seat next to him was a total surprise. He didn't have time to react before it exploded.

Tully stayed on the tail of the first halftrack. He had to duck as shrapnel hit the jeep from the explosion but they were nearly out of range and the pieces were small. He glanced back to see if his sergeant was okay; he was. Turning away Tully avoided falling into the trap the halftrack driver had tried to draw him into. Tully had no intention of driving in front of the guns on the tank. Moffitt finished off the crew of the halftrack with his 50.

The driver, not realizing that he was the only live body in the halftrack, continued to drive erratically in the hopes of throwing Moffitt and Tully off of his trail. They let him go to concentrate on protecting the convoy.

Tully hurried to catch up to Troy and Hitch. The tank was too much to take on with the two jeeps so they were going to try to outrun it. With it's hatches closed there was no way they could get a grenade inside and their guns had little effect on the tank's armored exterior. The tank's commander had chosen to stop for better accuracy and was now too far behind the trucks to have any hope of catching them. The jeeps chased the fleeing trucks while weaving to avoid fire from the tank.

Troy let out a sigh as he watched the tank fall further and further behind. As long as the trucks kept moving they would make it to the base. Base defenses would be able to repel the single tank once the convoy was safely inside. Gunfire ahead drew his attention toward the base. The Germans had dropped off soldiers to work their way toward the base. Staying low and taking advantage of the depressions in the sand had allowed them to stay hidden from the riflemen on the base wall serving as the last line of defense. As the trucks approached the base the soldiers were firing on the drivers and at the truck engines. Troy waved his jeeps forward.

The two jeeps charged at the soldiers lying in the sand. The soldiers, realizing that the jeeps were the greater threat, concentrated on them. As the jeeps and the soldiers fought it out the trucks drove through the gates and into the safety of the base.

Tully found himself surrounded by gunman scattered in the sand. The 50 in the back chattered as Moffitt tried to force the Germans to retreat. Having lost their chance at the convoy the Germans seemed determined to take out the jeeps instead. Bullets pinged off of the fenders of the fast- moving vehicle as Tully ignored the danger to give Moffitt more targets.

Troy found himself in much the same predicament. Every way he turned he saw soldiers rising off of the desert floor long enough to take a shot at them before ducking down again. His 50 was getting hot in his hands but he didn't dare stop firing because it would give the Germans the chance they needed to eliminate his small team. He was taking out the enemy soldiers but it seemed like for every one he killed two more took his place. A bullet plucked at the sleeve of his shirt. Another one hit the base of the 50 and whipped off to the side. Hitch jerked the wheel and yelped as Troy fought the movement that threatened to throw him out of the vehicle.

"Hitch?"

"It just nicked me Sarge!" Hitch called over his shoulder as he twisted the wheel to duck another bullet.

"Get us out of here!"

"I'm trying Sarge but they're all around us!" As if to prove it Hitch swerved to the side and ran over a soldier taking aim at them. Another soldier rose from the sand and pointed his rifle at them. Troy shot him nearly point blank. Hitch swerved again and hit the gas.

Moffitt saw Hitch run over the German soldier as he fought to make a path for Tully. For every soldier he shot it seemed as if another one eagerly took his place. A bullet hit the seat beside Tully and Moffitt had to hang on as the jeep nearly spun in a circle.

The soldiers on the wall were adding their support but they were nearly out of range and their fire was mostly ineffective. Tully saw one of the Germans between him and the base throw his arms out and fall onto his face. Seeing an opening, Tully turned that way. Another soldier in front of him fell as Tully surged forward. Moffitt was shooting at a group of three soldiers off to one side and didn't immediately realize what was happening. He ducked as another bullet whizzed past his head. "Tully?"

"We're getting out of here Doc!" Tully called.

"Not a moment too soon!" Moffitt called back. He continued to throw lead around to try to force the Germans to keep their heads down. Tully drove straight toward the base as the soldiers in front of him continued to fall as if by magic.

Once clear of the circle of Germans Tully urged Moffitt to locate the other jeep. "Where are Troy and Hitch?"

"They're behind us," Moffitt yelled back. He turned his gun to helping clear the path for the second jeep. Seeing their prey escaping, the Germans increased their fire, taking even more chances by exposing themselves. Both 50's made them regret their carelessness. Tully glanced up at the wall and watched as a rifle, longer than the rest, continued to fire at the Germans. When the second jeep cleared the ambush both jeeps raced for the gates. Mortar teams set up their mortar tubes to defend against the tank still lumbering toward the base gates. As the first of them fired the tank reversed gears and turned away from the base. The base commander, determined not to let them get away, sent men after them. The mortar teams got the tank and his troops captured or killed the soldiers surrounding the gate before they could reach their transportation and escape.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Almost Copy**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 7

"The mortar teams got the tank sir," Troy reported to the base commander.

"What about those troops they dropped off in the sand outside my walls?" The commander demanded.

"The men rounded them all up sir," Lieutenant Quick reported. "They tried to reach the transports they had waiting but we sent cars out to head them off. One of their trucks was destroyed but we managed to capture the others."

The base commander nodded thoughtfully. "It was a clever way to ambush the convoy. Their armor and the patrol cars were just a diversion to keep us busy while they disabled our trucks. It almost worked too. I still don't understand how they got so close without being detected."

"I imagine that the commander used the glare of the sun against us sir," Moffitt suggested. "They would have been hard to spot when the guards had the sun in their eyes."

"We got lucky this time," the officer decided.

It would have gone a lot worse if Sergeant Troy and his team hadn't reacted so quickly," Lieutenant Quick pointed out. "As it was they killed half a dozen of my men and disabled two of my trucks. We'll be able to save the supplies and one of the trucks is repairable. The other one will have to be used for parts. The men riding in the patrol cars we captured earlier were able to help clear a path for the supply trucks to make it through. Still, it is a technique we need to keep in mind for the future."

"I missed most of the battle but I did make it to the wall in time to catch the end of it," the commander admitted. "It looked to me as if you may have had a bit of trouble toward the end Sergeant Troy."

"Yes sir," Troy nodded. "They had us surrounded and we were in a pinch sir." Troy looked over at Lieutenant Quick. "Someone on the wall took out enough of the Germans to clear a path for us. That was good shooting."

"One of the new men sir," Lieutenant Quick explained for the commander's benefit. "He claimed to be a good shot and asked permission to give it a try sir. Under the circumstances I saw no reason to refuse his request. It turns out he was right; he is a good shot."

"Private Titus?" Moffitt asked.

"That's the one. Do you know him Sergeant?" Lieutenant Quick turned to face Moffitt.

"We've never met," Moffitt answered. "Tully and Hitch met him in the bar before we left the base but I haven't had the pleasure yet. I shall have to correct that as soon as possible." The Brit gave the officer a disarming smile. "I've heard that he likes to brag about his accomplishments, until now I wondered how much of it was true. Tully seems to think he can do pretty much what he says he can."

"He's got me convinced." Troy added. "He reminds me of Tully."

"Well we know he's a good marksman," the lieutenant agreed. "What other claims does he make?"

"According to Hitch he says he can out-shoot, out-fight, and out-drink any man around," Troy grinned.

"Tully says he's not shy about telling everyone about it either." Moffitt smiled.

"Oh no," the base commander groaned. "I hope he isn't set on proving it. The last thing I need is a troublemaker on the base."

Troy laughed. "May I make a suggestion sir?"

"By all means Sergeant."

"If he's anything like Tully he gets bored easily. Just keep him busy so he doesn't have time to get into any trouble. It works for me…sometimes."

"Maybe I can keep him busy training the other men," the commander suggested. "If he's that good of a fighter he should have something to contribute to their training."

"That sounds like a good idea sir," Lieutenant Quick noted. "I had nothing but good reports about him while he was with the convoy."

"I'll look into it," the officer nodded. "There isn't a whole lot to do in between attacks around here, although the attacks themselves tend to keep us fairly busy."

"His intervention was a big help." Moffitt informed the officer. "We didn't have a way out until he cleared the path for us."

"We owe him," Troy agreed.

At the base hospital Tully was telling Alvin the same thing.

Tully was standing outside of the hospital waiting for Hitch. The other driver was getting his injury cleaned and dressed by a nurse. Alvin and several others saw Tully as they came out from checking on their friends. They stopped to talk just as Hitch joined Tully.

"This your buddy?" Alvin indicated Hitch.

"Mark Hitchcock," Tully made the introductions.

"Was that you shooting to clear the path for us?" Hitch asked.

Alvin nodded and offered his hand. "Alvin J. Titus. I can out-shoot any man in this army. I can out-fight any man with fists or a knife, and I can drink any of them under the table." He added proudly.

Hitch laughed as he took the offered hand. "After that display of shooting you won't catch me betting against you in any of those claims."

Alvin's friends laughed as Alvin inclined his head in acknowledgement of the compliment. "If you did you would lose," one of them laughed.

"It looks like we owe you," Tully grinned.

"You don't owe me anything," Alvin insisted. "I was just doing my job." He smiled as he repeated what Tully had told him after the first ambush.

"They had us surrounded," Tully argued.

"They had us surrounded in that wadi," Alvin countered. Tully smiled. "Then I guess we're even."

"Yep," Alvin agreed. "But I will take you up on your offer."

Tully frowned and looked at the others. "What offer was that?"

"I seem to recall you telling me that your cousins make the best moonshine in Kentucky," Alvin explained. "Wasn't that your way of offering to give me a sample?"

"Any time Alvin," Tully nodded. "Just drop on by and I'll make sure you get some of the best shine ever made. If I'm not around you just mention my name," Tully grinned at the other private. "And to make sure you get some of the best stuff, I'll write them and let them know you're coming."


End file.
